prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri is the person seen in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though is considered the fourth Cure to join the heroines, and throughout most of the first half of the season, she is clouded in mystery. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In the series, she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being . Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. In the past, she used to be overconfident in her powerful abilities as Cure Moonlight, thinking that she did not need partners, though Cologne thinks that she simply did not want to burden anyone else with the task of becoming Pretty Cure. When Cologne sacrificed himself to save her, followed by her defeat against Sabaku and Dark Cure, the shock and trauma caused Yuri's Heart Flower to wilt completely. However, her cold and overly negative personality is only the outcome of her sadness, and her true personality is a much more content one. She had often thought that it was impossible for her to become a Pretty Cure again, even to the extent where she was quite stubborn about it, despite her maturity. History Life as Cure Moonlight When Yuri was a child, she lived happily with her mother and father. Sharing her father's love for plants, she visited Hanasaki Kaoruko's botanical garden her whole life. However, her father disappeared mysteriously while searching for the Tree of Hearts in France, causing a small rift between Yuri and her mother Haruna. While searching for her father, she met Cologne, and she was chosen to become Pretty Cure with him. With the name Cure Moonlight, she protected the Tree of Hearts and was included in Kaoruko's secret past doublelife as Cure Flower. Despite her different situation compared to Cure Flower's, having to fight both Sabaku and Dark Cure, she was cheerful and positive about the result, ignoring Cologne's attempts to search for a partner to fight with her. After many fights against the Desert Apostles, Yuri heard about the Heartcatch Mirage and went to the Pretty Cure Palace, readying herself to fight Cure Flower to earn the power-up item. There, however, she met Dark Cure, who had followed the Tree of Hearts to observe Cure Moonlight. They fight while Cologne protects Chypre and Coffret, but with the arrival of Sabaku, Cure Moonlight falls, and is about to be killed by an attack by the general. However, Cologne took the shot for her, disappearing in her hands. She continued to fight, but as she detransformed after an attack from Cure Moonlight, she gave the Heart Perfumes to the fairies, telling them to go and find her replacement. Just as they run, her Pretty Cure Seed breaks, and she is almost hit with Dark Cure's attack but saved by Coupe . She found herself back at Kibougahana, but with a broken Pretty Cure Seed, no Heart Perfume and a wilted Heart Flower, she is incapable of becoming Pretty Cure again. Aftermath Although Cure Moonlight has not been seen since her downfall, the events that occured before the Tree of Hearts occasionally appear in Tsubomi's dreams, the same day she becomes a part of Pretty Cure. Unknown to the new Pretty Cure, Yuri keeps the part of the Pretty Cure Seed as a charm while she lives a normal life as Kurumi Momoka's classmate. At the school, it is revealed that Yuri often takes notes from class for Momoka, who often works when school starts, and they are both at first name-basis. Yuri seems aware that Tsubomi and Erika are the new Pretty Cure, as she gives them advice about friendship and courage while visiting the botanical garden that Kaoruko directs, without revealing her identity. When Dark Cure summons her Dark Tact to finish Pretty Cure, Yuri appears behind the girls so that only she can see her. Yuri seems to give her an unspoken request, which Dark Cure accepts, thereby leaving. Tsubomi and Erika wonder why she left, not seeing Yuri as she leaves, looking at her broken Pretty Cure Seed. Rebirth of Cure Moonlight After Pretty Cure obtains the Heartcatch Mirage, they ask Yuri to become a Cure again with the help of the Heartcatch Mirage and the miracle stored in the Heart Pot. However, Yuri refuses and makes them see her Heart Flower, completely wilted. With this, she returns home, not knowing that the girls have used their night to make each of their designs for her presentation at the fashion show. They are then called by the fairies to meet Kaoruko, who shows them an image of the Tree of Hearts, and a silhouette of Cologne there. Dark Cure appears to take down Yuri once and for all in all of this. Aware of this, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki decided to fight againts her while Yuri is teleported to the Tree of Hearts to meet her late fairy partner. Once she is there, she meets Cologne's spirit, and she apologizes for her stupidy and for letting him down. Cologne, however, tells her how gentle her reasons are, and that she now knows the meaning of companionship. Then, hearing that Pretty Cure are losing, she decides to ask the Tree of Heart to give her back her powers as Cure Moonlight. The Tree of Hearts accept the request, and Yuri appears before Dark Cure, using the Heart Pot to transform into Cure Moonlight once more. A battle quickly erupted between Cure Moonlight and Dark Cure, ending with both using their respected Fortissimo attacks and Dark Cure falling to the ground injured. As Cure Moonlight plans to end the battle Sabaku arrives and takes Dark Cure away. Meanwhile Blossom, Marine and Sunshine are loosing against Kumojaki, Sasorina and Cobraja. Cure Moonlight arrives and using a different battle tactic on each to gain the upper hand on them quickly in battle hurling them one at a time into a water fountain. This gives her team mates the recover and use Shining Fortissimo to end the battle. After the battle Cure Moonlight returns to the Great Heart Tree and sees Cologne one last time saying goodbye before he vanishes into points of light and floating away. Trial of the Super Silhouette During the trail to gain the Super Silhouette for their Super Pretty Cure forms, Cure Moonlight and the others had to fight a part of themselves. Cure Moonlight had to battle her pain and guilt over loosing Cologne and fight all the time alone. Cure Moonlight passed her trail by accepting the sadness that still remains in her heart and by one day turning that sadness into love. Cure Moonlight returned to the Pretty Cure Palace which errected a statue of Cure Moonlight in recognition of her passing the ultimate test. Cure Moonlight along with Sunshine and Marine are forced to hold the Desser Devil at bay while Cure Blossom completes her test. The three fight managing to keep the Dessert Devil off balance buying time and Cure Blossom arrives having passing her test and all four summon their new forms, the Super Silhouette. Part of the Team Realizing her mistake of not taking Cologne's advice about having comrades, Cure Moonlight has now fully joined the rest of the Cures and has learned the strength to be gained from having friends help you in a fight. Since rejoining the rest she has become an aggressive fighter and tends to strike first in battle. When the group is having difficulty with defeating their enemy she is also the one the other look to for advice. This also becomes more apparent where she tells the others how to defeat the Desertrian she is the one that has noticed when and how it drops its own defenses. Yuri shows a more naive side to normal when a young boy is revealed to have written a love letter for Yuri. Yuri was oblivious to how the boy felt about her due to how she use to play with him when she was younger and saw him more as a little brother, due to her being an only child. The Return of Dune. At christmas Dune returns to earth and is after the power Cure Flower sealed of his from their battle. With Cure Moonlight taking point they attack Dune seemingly getting the upper hand. As the dust settles Dune is still standing and then goes on the offensive against the Cures. Taking out Moonlight first quickly followed by Sunshine and Marine he then turns his attention of Cure Flower. Cure Blossom tries to stop him but is unsuccessful and also falls to his power. Dune and Cure Flower then fight but she also is no match for him in her weakened state and defeats her. Leaving for his fortress with Kaoruko the Cures are left defeated and unconcious. She awakens in the botnaical gardens with the others which has been protected but Coupe and hiding them while they recover. When the girls go outside they are met with the shock of seeing their world as a desert. Yuri runs home and is shocked when she sees her apartment building has also fallen to the desert devils. The 4 girls reunite and all are feeling defeated, until Erika's sister Momoka rushes out of nowhere releaved to see her sister is alive. The girls then notice others arriving all of which had been saved by the Pretty Cures which included Itsuki's brother Satsuki. After being reminded of how much faith their friends have in the Pretty Cures Tsubomi declares the Pretty Cures will not give up. A desert devil arrives and the girls tell everyone to get into the botanical gardens, they transform and defeat the desert devil using Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe joins the girls pointing to the sky indicating to the girls he knows where Kaoruko is and puts Cure Marine on his back to let them know he is going with them. Just as the girls are about to leave to rescure Kaoruko there friends come out of the botanical garden to wish them luck. The Pretty Cures and their mascots arrive at Dune's fortress and begin fighting the Snackeys. The Final Battle Cure Moonlight along with Cure Blossom head towards Kaoruko to free her. Along the way they encounter Dark Cure waiting at the top of a pillar, Cure Moonlight tells her she must defeat Dark Cure so she can finally overcome her former self. As the two prepare to fight Sabaku arrives waiting to strike if Dark Cure needed help. The two fight and as Cure Moonlight starts to get the upper hand Sabaku shoots power dark energy at her. Cure Blossom following the request from her grandmother she attacks Sabaku. Chypre lunges at his face allowing Blossom to strike, as he removes Chypre from his face he sees Cure Moonlight about to make the final move on Dark Cure. He lunges into the path of the attack taking the hit, as the dust settles his mask falls to the floor revealing he is Cure Moonlights long lost father. Dark Cure attacks Moonlight to proove she is the true one and the two use there Fortessimo attacks and using the strength from her friends Moonlights power increases allowing her to beat Dark Cure with a mighty explostion. As Dark Cure lays on the floor Moonlight runs to her father wrapping her arms around him. He tells her he does not deserve her embrace and explains he pitted blood sisters againsts each other where he created Dark Cure out of a piece of Yuri, making Dark Cure her younger sister. He goes and tells Dark Cure she can rest now as Moonlight watches with mixed emotions over her sisters death. Dune arrives and begins to battle her father, Moonlight joins the fight protecting her father from a barrage of energy shots from Dune. Blossom joins the fight only for Dune to create a dark energy bomb which explodes breaking the Pretty Cure transformation and leaving all 3 on the ground. As Dune prepares to do the same Yuri's father runs to the dark energy and uses himself to shield his daughter and Tsubomi from the explosion. He tells Yuri to look after her mother and as Yuri runs to her father the energy explodes leaving only taters of her father clothes. Enraged by Dunes actions Yuri prepares to engage him in battle only for Tsubomi to grab her arm begging her not to fight with anger and hatred. Yuri tells Tsubomi she dispises Dune cos thanks to him she has lost Cologne and her father. Tsubomi remind Yuri that the Yuri she looks up to would never fight out of anger and would not be willing to do what she is about to and gives Yuri the remains of her heartseed that Dark Cure possessed, helping Yuri remember that Pretty Cures fight with love. The two transform into Moonlight and Blossom and begin to battle Dune. Just managing to keep the battle equal between them until Dune shoots dark energy at them which exploded on impact. As the dust settle Marine and Sunshine are revealed to have saved them from the attack and they join Moonlight and Blossom in fighting Dune. All the cure use there Forte Wave attacks against Dune followed by Marine and Sunshine combining to use Floral Power Fortissimo and Moonlight and Blosssome to combine to use the same. All four hit dune at the same time and then call fourth the Heartcatch Mirage and use Heartcatch Orchestra against Dune. Cure Moonlight "The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyuamuunraito! is the Cure that Yuri transforms into. As the sole protector of the Tree of Hearts in the past, Cure Moonlight is said to be the "The Legendary Warrior" Precure by Sabaku. Cure Moonlight is also the stongest Pretty Cure said by Tsubomi. Cure Moonlight is capable of fighting with martial arts and use the attack Floral Power Fortissimo, which Cure Blossom and Cure Marine can only do together, and also use it for further use than purification. She is capable to fight evenly against Dark Cure, who is considered Sabaku's right hand. Along with this, she can use the attack Silver Forte Wave, and a solo version of Floral Power Fortissimo, as well as Floral Power Fortissimo with Cure Sunshine. Moonlight also performs Floral Power Fortissimo with Cure Blossom during the final battle against Dune. Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette along with Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine is episode 38. In this form, they can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. When Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, she lost her power to transform. She can still fight using auxillary attacks, though it drains her energy since she cannot transform. She then recovered her powers to transform thanks to the Tree of Hearts and uses the lid of the Heart Pot to transform. Like the others Cure Moonlight can gain access to a cape which allows her to fly. However unlike the other Cures she gains hers by hitting her brouche on her outfit, and the Cure's fairies transform in their capes. Attacks Except for purification attacks, Cure Moonlight can use offensive attacks on her own for fighting use: : Cure Moonlight shoots out silver laser lights with palms, directly toward enemy's attacks, and reflects them back. : Cure Moonlight concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; silver light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. Super Cure Moonlight "The flowers shining around the world, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Super Silhouette!!" 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana, HātoKyachi PuriKyua Sūpā Shiruetto!!" is the Super Silhouette upgrade Cure Moonlight receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed are used. Super Cure Moonlight has her purple color become shades lighter, and the accessory on her hair, as well as the emblem on her left shoulder, is slightly differed. The fabric covering her shoulders have also been altered, now resembling small white bird wings. Her skirt becomes somewhat spiky. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. Relationships Sabaku: While they are viewed as enemies in the season's prologue, the opening sets Cure Moonlight and Sabaku together, hinting of a special relationship between them. This relationship is not revealed to be more than that of nemesity. However in HPC47 it was revealed that Sabaku was Yuri's lost father. Dark Cure: Yuri's relationship with Dark Cure seems to be the antagonistic sort. However, just when Cure Moonlight's Pretty Cure Seed is destroyed, Dark Cure gets a shocked expression, hinting a deeper relationship between the two of them . Yuri herself does not know why Dark Cure has always been obsessed with her, though it is revealed that Dark Cure is the shadow of Cure Moonlight, who is the moon. Kurumi Momoka: Although they are on first-name basis and Yuri often gives Momoka notes from classes she is absent from, they do not seem that close, but it is later revealed that they are best friends. Tsukikage Haruna: The disappearence of Yuri's father seems to have strained her relationship with her mother. Despite this, she deeply cares for her. Cologne: Yuri's fairy partner. Cologne was present with Cure Moonlight when Dark Cure and Sabaku attacked the Great Heart Tree. When Cologne sacrificed himself to protect Yuri the trauma caused Yuri's heart flower to completely wilt due to the guilt she felt for being unable to protect her partner. Yuri's heart was unable to recover from this event until a miracle thanks to heart seeds collected by Blossom, Marine and Sunshine allowing Yuri to reunite with Cologne's spirit. Hanasaki Kaoruko: 'Has been a mentor and confidant of Yuri's. She knows details of Yuri's past including the fate of Cologne. It was also Kaoruko's fairy Coupe who rescued Cure Moonlight when she lost to Dark Cure. Etymology :' translates to month; moon, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Moonlight. translates to shadow. Together, they translate to moonlight ''or ''moonbeams. :' A name that has a vast variety of meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and since Yuri's name is written in hiragana instead, it is impossible to find an exact meaning for it. The most common meaning is Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Yuri - Retrieved 13-04-2010., which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Also, as her Heart Flower is shown to be lilies, that meaning fits best '''Cure Moonlight: Despite the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! being flowers, moonlight is the light that comes to Earth from the moon. However, moonlight is necessary for a plant to survive because without it, a plant may be exposed to too much sunlight and lose water. Also, this pairs her up with Cure Sunshine as opposites like Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Songs As a Cure, Yuri has an image song dedicated to her, though only one, compared to the rest of Pretty Cure's two songs, in which Myoudouin Itsuki has one image song and one character song. However, there will be a new single with new character songs for Itsuki and Yuri. *FULL MOON ~Tsuki ga Michi Rumade~ *MOON ~Gekkou~ ATTACK Trivia *As Amaryllis is shown after she tells Tsubomi her heart flower stopped blooming, it is widely believed that Amaryllis is her Heart Flower. However, when Cure Blossom looks at her Heart Flower it shows wilted lilies. *Being 17 year old, Cure Moonlight is be the oldest on-going Cure in the franchise. She is also the thirs oldest Cure overall, losing only to former Cure Flower, and movie mentioned Cure Angie *It is speculated by fans that Cure Moonlight's name comes from the fact that the moon manipulates the sea, which Cure Marine has the power of, in the case that Cure Sunshine has the name of the sun which keeps life in flowers, which Cure Blossom controls. Because of this, many fans believed Cure Sunshine to be Cure Moonlight's partner in her generation. However, Cure Sunshine belongs to the newest generation of Pretty Cure, despite her name theme matching Cure Moonlight rather than Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. But if she is indeed Cure Sunshine's partner, it would fit because the sun and moon are opposites. *The remaining fragment of Tsukikage Yuri's Pretty Cure Seed resembles a cresent moon, referring to her alter ego, Cure Moonlight. *Although Cure Moonlight's powers are the same as the rest of the Cures, her outfit is very different from theirs. This might be explained by the fact that Cure Moonlight is from the generation before. *Cure Moonlight may be more similar to Cure Passion than Cure Sunshine, for she is more out of place than Itsuki. Her outfit also resembles Cure Passion's more than Cure Sunshine's, as it splits below the hips just like Cure Passion. She is also the fourth Cure to fight alongside the heroines in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Although Cure Moonlight's theme colour is believed to be purple due to her Pretty Cure Seed, there are times where her theme colour is shown to be silver such as in her attacks. She is thus a rare Cure who has 2 theme colours. *She is the first Cure to have a more dress-form. *She isn't using Heart/Shiny Perfume like other HeartCatch Cures instead using the Heart Pot which does look like a make-up compact when Yuri uses it. *Where Yuri uses the Heart Pot to transform it can be assumed that she is the guardian of the Heart Seeds, a responsability that use to fall on the fairies. This has never been confirmed in the anime. *Cure Moonlight has also been seen to use a protective shield in civilian form and cure form, where only Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine have shown this ability could further suggest that the two are partners much like Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. *The only occassion to see Cure Sunshine use Floral Fortessimo in the series was when she used the attack with Cure Moonlight, this was also the first occassion for Cure Moonlight to use this attack with a fellow Cure. Further suggesting the two are partners. *Cure Moonlight has a habit of saying "Courage...Love...Friendship...Kindness...Sadness...Happiness..." though it is not common enough to be a catchphrase. *Normal, her partner is Cure Sunshine, but on the lasts episodes her partner is Cure Blossom *Yuri is considered by many fans to be a tragic heroine, in the fact that by the end of the series she had lost her fairy partner, younger sister and her father. *The voice actress of Yuri, Aya Hisakawa, is also the voice actress of Sailor Mercury in the Sailor Moon series.Both of them have a similar personality as well(They wear glasses and love to study). Gallery Profiles Toei_Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_-_Tsukikage_Yuri.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Yuri. Cure Moonlight.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Cure Moonlight. Moonlight.png|TV Asahi's image of Cure Moonlight. Bg yuri (2).jpg|Cure Moonlight and Yuri's profile in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. Fgh135g153dj.jpg|Cure Moonlight's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Screenshots moonlight11.jpg|Cure Moonlight attacking. Heartcatch Pretty Cure! - Moon Tact.png|Cure Moonlight with her Moon Tact. Sabaku and Moonlight.jpg|Cure Moonlight hugs her long lost father. moonlight1111.jpg|Yuri transforms into Cure Moonlight. moonlight111.jpg|Cure Moonlight introduces herself. Cure Moonlight 1.jpg|Cure Moonlight using Silver Forte Wave. MoonlightReflection1.jpg|Cure Moonlight using Moonlight Reflection. moonlight.jpg|Super Cure Moonlight in her Heartcatch Orchestra stance. References